happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening Mountain
"The Awakening Mountain" is the ninth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This episode follows Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito on a mountain quest who meet a penguin who was exiled for five years. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Larry *Polar Bear (the main antagonist) *Corl (flashback) *Doxic (flashback) Transcript (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Alright, i can't wait to start camp. *Montay: We are we going? *Shippo: We are going to camp in a mountain? *Esequiel: Yes. *Shippo: Sweet. I wonder where are we going? *Esequiel: The Awakening Mountain. I see it. *Shippo: Let's go to it. (In the mountains) *Montay: Wow, look at the mountains. *Esequiel: They are so cool.. *Josesito: Yeah. And what's with the cave there? *Esequiel: Come on. Let's go into the cave. (In the cave) *Montay: This place has a cave in the mountains? *Esequiel: Someone drew some drawings on the wall. Like in the Antarctic Museum. *Shippo: Oh no. Snowstorm is coming. (A snowstorm arrives) *Montay: Maybe, we should stay for a while. *Josesito: Come on. There's light on the cave. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito went to the light of the cave and saw a emperor penguin sitting) *Esequiel: What? Someone lives here. *???: Hi guys, it's nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you too. What are you doing here? *???: This is my home. There is a polar bear around, blocking the path of the mountain. I know you guys are safe with me. *Shippo: Who are you? *???: My name is Larry. I was exiled from a home five years ago. I ended up living here as my pressure. *Esequiel: It's good to see you Larry. *Larry: And be careful while you leave. A polar bear lives around the mountains and i'm scared. *Shippo: Don't worry. We will get out of here. *Larry: I agree. *Shippo: We are ready of anything tries to stop us. *Larry: Yeah. I set up a campfire there. *Shippo: Good idea. *Esequiel: And what are you thinking? *Larry: Trying to relax. Like a good man. *Montay: Should we get you out of here? *Larry: No. I'm safe. *Montay: Come on. We don't have all day. That polar bear is always here. *Larry: No! You go kill him. *Esequiel: Why can't you go? *Larry: I'm afraid to go. *Shippo: Come on, Larry. You have to overcome that fear! Be a man and come with us! *Larry: I'm staying cool. You go find that polar bear. *Shippo: With us around, you chances of survival are greater. *Larry: *hit the wall* No! (Earthquake was hitting the mountain) *Larry: Run! (The heroes and Larry run from the cave and escaped as the snow blocked the cave) *Larry: No! The cave is gone! *Montay: It's okay Larry. We can leave now. *Larry: No. I'm getting a new home. The snowstorm stopped. *Esequiel: Who cares? You cared about everything. Like Shippo does. *Larry: Thanks guys. You made me hit the wall. All your fault. *Shippo: You did that on your own. *Larry: No. You can't blame it on me. *Shippo: You're responsible for your own actions. *Larry: All thanks to you Shippo. We're stuck here when the predator comes. *Shippo: We will fight off the predator when he comes. We are ready. *Larry: I'm still not excited. *Esequiel: Come on Larry. We're trying to get you out. *Shippo: Not only that, also keep you protected from the predator while we fight. *Montay: Why can't you find yourself a new home? *Larry: I can't. It's dangerous. *Shippo: My daddy wouldn't mind you living with us in Snow Hill Island. *Larry: Snow Hill Island? I hate that place. There is nothing than another Emperor-Land. (A polar bear roars, sneaking to the penguins) *Esequiel: Um..... there is a polar bear around. *Larry: Yikes! Run! (The penguins run from the polar bear) *Esequiel: I can't believe you are right about this. *Larry: Come on. We have many mountains there. (The heroes and Larry jump around on every mountain from the Polar Bear) *Esequiel: Oh no! It's getting worse. *Montay: Hide on the cliff. (The penguins jumped high though the cliffs) *Larry: Gosh. What was that for? *Esequiel: We have to save you from that beast. *Larry: Now we are trap. Where can we go? *Montay: The cave! There is one. (They entered the cave to hide) *Larry: Much better. This is my new home. *Esequiel: We go fishing and get you some food. *Larry: We're on the high cliffs. Pretty great to share. *Josesito: Don't mind that the Polar Bear will never find us. Trivia *This episode is named after the chapter title for the thirty-sixth chapter of Happy Feet - Darker Times, "The Awakening Mountain". *Flashbacks from "A Penguin That Bothering Us" are seen in this episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show